New World Sagittarius
by UneasyAllen
Summary: New AU I came up with called TwistTale


Papyrus was your last mistake. But the others are safely hidden and you'll never be able to reach them." Huffs out a long sigh and gets my gaster blasters ready. "I am not waiting till the very end this time for you to take everything from me, Chara. Yes, I know who you are and what you have done. You're not Frisk the good one you're the corrupt evil from hell and that's where I will be sending you shortly too. You cannot win this time your sins will get you." Sans prepares his weapons and shots them forward with much hate and despair. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANYONE AWAY FROM ME. YOU FUCKING MONSTER." Suddenly the room got silent as a burst of light stops the battle. It shrouded the whole room in a white endless void. "What the-" Sans paused his gaster blasters retreating. "What is happening? Wheres the kid?!" He looks around frustrated by this and confused as he walks around the emptiness in a dazed. Thinking his blasters caused this.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A strangers voice could be heard throughout the room. Soft as ever and friendly too by its tones. "Hey, there you are. I knew I heard someone." They smiled and brushed the white hair from their eyeless face. "Welcome to the white void." Said silently, happy to see the new guest. "What's is your name if I may ask?" They flustered with the gleam from happiness.

"My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. What is this place again? The white void, I never heard of such a thing. Look I got to get back home, I have a lot to deal with and this kid that took everything from me. I cannot let them escape." Says rushed and hurried to get back to the place he called home. Papyrus was gone and defeated so he doesn't know why he wants to go back really. There was nothing left for him at all there besides Alphys who was hidden in the basement of the core. Then again I am still worried about her he thought.

"Juco! There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." A red skeleton walks up alongside what I thought to be a human or a monster? Sans really couldn't tell. They had a goatee and hair in the shape of a mohawk. "Everything alright you guys?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just meeting our new friend here. He says he has to get back to where he came from. This is Keno Sans, he's one of my bests friends up here in the sky zone called Sagittarius" Juco looked at Sans with curiosity then back at Keno. Sagittarius? What on earth is that? And Sky Zone? What are they talking about are we really floating in the sky right now or are they just pulling my leg. Either way, they're the only two here that I know that could help me get home.

"Alright, do you all know of any place to eat? I am hungry." Sans said sadly missing his Papyrus. "I couldn't help but notice its all blank in here and white without snow." He sighs and tears start down his face till someone walks up behind him and places a hug. "Hey get off me!" He yells frustrated and turns around to engage into battle with whoever touched him. His mouth dropped as his powers lowered quickly from their rambunxious attack. As he begins hugging back tightly. "Paps it's you! How are you here too?" He cries more holding onto his brother. Clinging on for dear life at the one he thought that he lost forever in a long reset that went terribly wrong. It haunted his world for so long but he let that slide out of his memory now as he holds him.

"Oh, there's the one I needed to pick up. Hah!" Says Juco laughing quietly as he takes Papyrus's hand in a handshake. "Hello there my new arrival, are you ready to go? I guess I wasn't expecting to pick up two but the other one can come with us since he's dead too and has nowhere else to go. Since the one realm of Undertale is being fixed." Dead what do they mean by that?! Sans looks up at the confused Papyrus who is just silently standing beside him. Still happy that the world was finally changing from a horrible nightmare.

"WOWIE, SO THIS IS THE AFTERLIFE. NYHEHEHEHE." Says Papyrus breaking the silence like always with his voice. It comforted Sans a little more about all this. But if this is the afterlife, why haven't we gone before? Did I finally defeat Chara and this is where I get my peace? where are we going? "Sans, I am so happy you are here with me."The taller skeleton said standing beside tall as ever but not as much as how tall Juco was. Keno was the same size as the short skeleton but red instead of white. I never have seen such a colored skeleton but dead? What did they mean by that?! I haven't been out of the world and what happened to the resets? Sans really didn't care about the whole situation knowing Papyrus was there beside him. " Sans, are you alright?" He asked with a little worry on his expression.

"Yeah of course Paps. I just wasn't expecting all this. I'm sorry but who are you two?" The skeleton in a blue jacket asked kindly, trying not to come off rude to them. He just wasn't expecting them to want Papyrus and what for? Where are we going? I should ask but he followed willingly as Papyrus walks on with Juco and Keno. Juco stops and laughs slightly forgetting to introduce themselves.

"I am Juco, I'm a grim reaper of the afterlife. Also be surprised but I am a human who just passed away and got adopted by Death himself. This is Keno." The red skeleton waved as he continues to walk in front. "He's an old Lord in Hell but now he's a grim reaper too just like me. He's here to pick up somebody that was damned for being a murder in a homicide of many creatures." Sans and Papyrus looked at Keno surprised and a tear fell from Sans's eyes again hearing that. Finally, someone has come to fix the broken timeline I lived in for so long-suffering. He broke down and hugged Keno out of the blue.

"Thank you for finally coming at last to get that damn succubus. They were destroying my whole world, but what will happen to us now?" He's learned of heaven before but Sans never thought monsters would be there. Knowing it's in a religion of human history.

"Well I better get the kid, we are long ways from helping this world if I don't get them now." Says Keno leading down to a fallen soul of a child broken with bones. Sans had won this battle but he still couldn't comprehend what done him in this time. He looks away and watches as Keno grabs a hold of them and says "Damn, this one is messed up. I'm just going have to destroy them. They're worse than anything to put in hell or the mirror realm."

"That's what I'm saying." Says Juco crossing his arms. "We finally just saved Papyrus and Sans because that troubled soul was causing such a glitch to their timeline. Best to get rid of it now. What's left of the Frisk is gone, there's nothing we can do any longer to help them." Papyrus frowns hearing this but Sans had no remorse for this devilish creature. He knew it was too late to save the real child behind that face.

"It's alright Papyrus, everything will be okay. The child was long gone and I don't think they got hurt." He ensured his brother as they continue following Juco, as Keno walks away with the shattered soul. Guess destroying it wouldn't be easy. Especially if it took them this long to save us. He thought again to himself, holding Papyrus's hand. Not leaving his side throughout all this situation.

"You guys are amongst the afterlife. This is a place we call the white void but where we are going is to the sky zone. That's where Sagittarius the city is and all the other mythical's including humans too sometimes who passed away from the death of all sorts."

"Sagittarius?" Says Sans in return with an eerie voice hearing the name again being brought up. "You mean like the zodiac star system?" Juco stops to laugh again but more playfully then before.

"Yep, that's somewhat right. We will be heading towards a world for you with stars." He smiles warmly again with excitement for the new arrivals. His scarf hanging down low along with his long brown cloak. Juco wore a witches top hat too with a sunflower in place.

"Stars," Papyrus said softly. "Actual real stars? We're not going back to the underground anymore are we?" Sans looked shocked, he's never been out of the underground before. Every chance he had was ended by that child monster named Chara. The one who held the knife against papyrus killing him in front and destroying his skull. He thought freedom from it all was a myth but his hopes are high for this new world he's going to. "SANS, I THINK THIS WILL BE A WONDERFUL PLACE. I don't care if we are dead but we are finally going to be above ground! I would love to see that sunset everyone was talking about." Papyrus gleamed smiling warmly back at Sans as Keno comes back beside us.

"That one is taking care of. You all alright? Juco, we are close to the place. I just hope they will fair well there until we fix their realm. Suddenly another skeleton showed up with light yellow bones and one-star eye. He looked happy to see us. But I swore I saw him before but his clothes were far different from the other one I thought he was. It made sense that he was someone else.

"Hey guys, are these the new arrivals? " He said softly smiling like the rest of us. "Hi! I'm Ink Star. The creator of this world along with Keno called Sagit-Tale. We would love to have you all here until your world is fixed of all that nasty glitch." He says sure of himself. "I will show you two around."

"Yeah, this is another world that's not amongst the afterlife. It's actually located in the Mythical Realm aside from Undertale." Juco answered the question which Sans and Papyrus both were wondering. What exactly was this place, a place of mythical's? It's so good to see other skeletons for a first but who was this Juco? A grim reaper really? He just kept pondering on these questions even though he got his main one answered. He snapped out of his thoughts as a door shows up in front. Pitch black with no real door, just an entrance that looked like a darkened wall. "This is where we go, just step through and into our world and we'll help you get settled."

"Oh yeah, definitely we got your back," Star says pulling out a map and a pencil. "We will let you room with me and Keno until you can return home. He's my husband and alright with a guest. I'm sure he'll love to have you over to stay a bit as I would." Keno looks at Ink Star and smiles as he pulls him into a hug, before looking back at Sans and Papyrus. "I will go ahead and make sure our home is suitable for them." He said before disappearing behind the black opening.

"Yep, I don't mind. Not at all. I heard a lot about you from Ink Sans, the one guy from the alter universe. After we heard your story of the genocide that was happening we just all had to step in and put an end to it." Keno walks through the doorway and disappeared with Ink Star after. Ink Star was the little brother of Ink Paint Sans and did have the same paint brush but not the same power. This answered why he looks familiar. He's more of a first timer designing realms of his own and rescuing others as explained by Juco.

"I guess we should go in too." Says Sans leading his brother through the door which turned out to be a portal to this other dimension. Juco was the last one to follow us into this portal and when they arrived at the other side, both Papyrus and Sans were astonished by the sight. The sky was a burst of orange, yellow, reds, greens, and blues. Almost like a painting without it being a sunset. It shined like the northern lights and each star twinkled in place near the darker half of this land. It was so visibility to see them even with what I thought was day was a mixture of the night but a warm sunny day too? I suppose it was sunny even without a sun in sight or moon least from what he was gazing at.

"Here we are, the city of Sagittarius." Keno smiles breathing in some smoke of his cigar." Sans just was knocked out by how big and beautiful this world was that he fell back onto Papyrus in a hug. Hugs to go around just goes to show how happy they were. "Yeah, you two can rest easy here. It's a pretty nice place." It looked nice the two thought, but they were still very curious about them and this new world they have entered.

"Golly it is so beautiful here. Are we really in the sky?" Asked Papyrus still enjoying the view of what he could see. Pulling on his red scarf around his body battle armor.

"Yep, in a protected world for Mythicals and Monsters, I guess you can say it's like the celestial plans for creatures. "Juco wonders down the sidewalk with us behind. No fear about it all Sans says to himself. Maybe I and Papyrus could get used to it easily but what are the creatures like around here. Fearing if there was someone like Chara but that was unlikely. Considering they took us from that awful place. He did miss home though but not like we're going be stuck here for long. Just until they clean up the mess back at home of that one kid did by slaughtering everything in sight, turning all those to dust was their greatest horror of all.

"So this place is like a heaven then?" Sans wondered out loud. Just trying to make sense of all this.

"Sort of except here you are alive again and no humans exist here. Those who come here transform after death and become what you see today as Myths. Ghost can have a form here when they come from the living and chose what they desire to be. You will find all kinds here, like me who is a Juconica. Meaning an undead creature with stitching down my stomach that can expand into a mouth. My bones can come out too and create like a flower trap. That's how I fight, but there's never a need to fight here. Least I never had to with all the rescues we get."

"Rescues? You mean like me and Papyrus?" His tone of voice changed to a stern on taking everything seriously and literally. "How many rescues do you have to do? Where do they all come from?" He began to shock himself at the questions needing to be answered.

"They come from everywhere but most of them come from the human realm after they pass on." Juco smirks walking up to a place that says "Crabills" which was smaller but reminded Sans of Grillby's back at home. He started to get homesick a bit thinking about it as they go into the restaurant.

"Button?" The host said loudly as if asking who the new guest was in some other form of talking. "Button never has seen you before. Ay Juco, who is the new guest?"

"Hey Buttons, good to see you, my lady." Juco smile never left his face. Lady? They looked like a man with their beard and muscaline body I thought but I guess can't assume things right of the bat, but if that's what they are, who am I to judge? Sans thought once more never leaving his mind and sanity. We go and sit down at the open bar as Buttons goes back to make us some food. He could probably tell we were hungry and weak from the days we're stuck in. Suddenly as we take a seat on the stools three figures busted in through the door making a grand entrance. One was a cat with antennas with long fluffy white hair all over and a monocle on one left eye. He wore a white and red lab coat and pants with black boots and blue gloves over his paws. The other two were coming from behind him.

"Professor Ghost! Good to see you here buddy!" Says Juco waving from the side. "You're just in time to meet the new guest we have. This is Sans and Papyrus, they're from the undertale realm." The cat creature goes to sit beside them along with the other two who were introduced as Dr. Vertigo Devellon and Zatch the royal guard's assistants.

"NEYHEHE! YOU HAVE A ROYAL GUARD?! THAT'S WHAT I AM!" Yelled papyrus with such a proud expression, glowing of valiant spirit. "Do you think I could be apart of this one? Least until we get back to our Kingdom. Soon his happiness shrunk a little when thinking about Undyne being gone and not here anymore to train him. That changed though when the chief Buttons placed spaghetti in front of him. He dug right in without a second glance.

"Of course you can be a royal guard too! But first, we'll have to see the King and Queen." Said Ghost as he gets a drink of almond milk.

"The King and Queen, ay?" Sans said surprise that there is a monarchy around here. Professor Ghost stood and twirled his body, his fluffy white tail swerving around his whole self in excitement. The other ones standing in place watching over us.

"Wow, you are really fluffy. Do you mind if I pet you?" He glared. "I never saw a ghost with fur before." Ghost stops twirling and looks back at him, going up quickly to nuzzle Sans in the face. Sans actually laughed and pet Ghost as well as admirers his fluffy new friend. "That is fluffy, holy hell." Papyrus leans over to touch the fur but before he could he was also getting nuzzled by this fluffy beast. "What are you exactly? I never saw a cat with antennas before." I hope I don't come off rude. Sans last resort is upsetting these new people in his life.

"I'm a Cronoid. Unlike cats, I am an alien from another planet that was destroyed long ago due to the war between vampires and werewolves of my species." Sans couldn't help but laugh when he sees the picture being handed to him. It was a battle between cats and dogs of the galaxy. He never thought he'd ever witness a battle like this. Besides for humans vs monsters, this was all new to him. They all stopped when someone suddenly slams down their drink.

"ALIENS." A very familiar voice indeed said. Papyrus and Sans looked toward the shouting creature and screamed a "HELLO" as loud as possible.

"UNDERFELL SANS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both Papyrus and Sans say. They have met this one before but only for a short time at a Christmas party amongst the alternative universes.

"Aliens walk this world. I was abducted by them from my realm! " Sans couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing like crazy. He was fond of Underfell Sans and seeing him just made his whole day.

"The cat people and dogs abducted you?" He couldn't stop himself. "Or did the dogs just want your bones and the cats had to rescue you from the big bad doggies?" He must have been drinking something alcohol with what he's getting at but he's not crazy with the picture proof right in front of him.

"HEY! THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER! I WAS SERIOUSLY STOLEN AWAY FROM MY WORLD!" He slams down his cup again burping loudly as he wipes off his chin. "This is really not the time to make jokes." Sans just looked at him. The skeleton with one gold fang showing, powers raging from one closed eye. "Wait a second, where you guys abducted too?!" Papyrus finishes off his food and said no we were brought there by Keno and Juco. Where was Keno and Ink Star? Sans wonders looking around and not seeing them no more. The story slowly left downtown into a small cozy cottage off the side of our hotland or least that's what they would call it rather then the flaming hills. This place was somewhat like Undertale except for its above ground and the core did not exist as the hospital does. If they're already gone I don't see why they'd need one here. Better safe than sorry though.

"Hey, Keno. Where will the guest sleep tonight?" Ink Star asked softly getting out pillows and blankets. "They probably don't exactly feel at home here I think, but their world really needs help first before we send them back." He could here Keno sigh in defeat.

"That one soul was so damaged and dangerous they tried to break out from their imprisonment. I waited years to actually face this beast and they luckily got knocked out by that other Classical Sans guy." Keno was a Sans too, an off-color but still one at heart. He's the Sans of the Sagittarius they say. Nobody ever heard of him before in the other realms. This was the first start of the hearing of him. He had a Papyrus too like all the rest. His baby brothers name was, Nigel. Nigel was definitely a tall skeleton like Papyrus and had tan bones. Right now he's out patrolling the void to find other lost souls to bring home with him. Something Juco should be back doing this afternoon.

"Well, I should go out and get them and send Juco on his way to look for more outsiders." Says Star grabbing his coat and bag full of colored pencils. "See you soon love." He closes the door behind himself. Keno sat down on the couch with a cool Coca-Cola and sighed again arching his hurt back.

"Damn, the new guest will be here soon and I haven't had a chance to clean." He gets up again only to go start the dishwater for dishes. Thinking of how he always wanted to meet the original Sans and Papyrus. It's like his long lost dream after hearing all about their timeline. It didn't seem like it would bother others but it definitely bothered Keno of what that Chara did to their world. He once knew a Chara their name was really Star but the only Star he puts in his mind anymore is Ink. That one he knew of killed someone very personal to him. His own little girl Sally but Keno was able to defeat this monster finally. This is why he took it so personally because it was the same Chara he knew. He felt it in his gut that that's the one who came to his realm destroying everything before and forcing him to love her. It's not all bad because he still had his Sally and his other children in which he went back to save on time. So nothing was really lost anymore but the hatred for the Star Chara still stayed stained inside his soul. Unforgivable it will always be and they weren't even deserving of love. He went on about it frustrated as he cleans up the dishes. "Damn that Chara. I hope I finally got the right one at last." Back at the bar Ghost was telling of his greatest schemes as Royal Gaurd for Queen Meredith. They also learned a lot more of the Queen and her husband Grimrow. Lord and Lady Death they call them. Which I would think to be scary but they have to be pretty nice to take in everybody into their kingdom for safety. Rather kind of them to do this and Sans and Papyrus felt honored to be in the realm they were brought to.

"Now that we were properly introduced." Dr. Vertigo steps forward. "I am the Royal Doctor. I provide medicine to all those who need it in this realm and other realms." He looked fish like and reptile in the mixture. His light baby green and blue scales were beautiful to see sparkling in the light. He reminded us of Undyne in away. "Zatch you may introduce yourself." He gestures to the brown feline in the back wearing all blue rags and bindings. This must be another cronoid but something seems different. Especially how he is taking orders. Zatch stood tall with swords at his side as he bows in front and says hello. That's all that he said though so he's still a mystery to us all right now.

"My apologies, he does not talk very much." Ghost chuckled as he begins to introduce the strange on. "This is Zatch, my assistant. He is the one who helps out during a battle that cannot be won as a last resort. Just in case we ever need him." He pats him on the back. Papyrus was still curious and came out with a question in which I was wondering.

"OH! Is he a Cronoid kitty too?" Paps asked getting up from his set to examine Zatch closer. Zatch just stood still without flinching as what by his eyes showing told was grateful to meet everyone. Professor Ghost laughed slightly and told us all about how he creates androids. Actual robots with real functioning organs and more that was interesting. He's been developing these creatures out of his own knowledge of design. Zatch was one of these designs created to protect him and others who couldn't defend themselves. "Oh, very interesting. So they are a robot of your species? Sans isn't that pretty net." He says looking toward is astonished brother. He thought the view was nice but not just that the people here are really intelligent.


End file.
